


The Best Trick is One of Gratitude

by Crowoxy



Series: Platonic Paladins and Aliens [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Gen, Lady Generals, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowoxy/pseuds/Crowoxy
Summary: Ezor loves pranking people and its the right time for the perfect prank against Lotor, Narti, and Zethrid with a little help from Acxa. Acxa knows exactly how she keeps getting dragged into these things with Ezor but denies it anyways.Day 3 of the Platonic VLD Week: Trick or Treat (Halloween)





	The Best Trick is One of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the next prompt for the VLD Platonic week. I should have made this more halloween-y, but I guess it just didn't turn out that way.

If there was anyone that Ezor loved in the universe, it was Acxa. Which wasn’t the exactly true, Ezor loved loads of things; Acxa, those little sugar candy apples, cats, heights, and now Narti, Zethrid, and Lotor. Oh, and Acxa, she definitely loved Acxa.

Which was why she was sneaking into Acxa’s quarters on their base with the hidden Sinclair ships, a notebook in her pocket filled to the brim with ideas.

Her fingers flew over the keypad that locked Acxa’s door, the door silently sliding open as the last key was pressed. It was the middle of the night, far past the time for any visitors to be dropping by. Ezor wasn’t surprised when her entrance was greeted with a warning shot that just missed her left ear.

“Morning, Acxa!” Ezor bounded into the room, hopping on the free space of the bed where Acxa had crouched to fire. “I bring an idea to you!”

“Ezor, it’s four in the morning,” Acxa groaned, dropping her weapon back to its spot under her pillow. “This couldn’t wait until the actual morning? You know, when the sun is rising up on some planet in two vargas?”

“Nope,” Ezor pulled out her notebook, “now is the best time to talk because no one will overhear us.” 

Now Acxa looked awake, scooting closer to Ezor to peer at the notebook. “What did you have planned?”

This is was one of the reasons why Ezor loved Acxa; she never dismissed Ezor’s ideas or plans. In fact, Ezor was positive Acxa actually loved pulling all those pranks they had plotted in the past but was smart enough to never admit it, if only to claim plausible deniability. 

“Well, you know what day it is tomorrow, right?”

“It’s… Thursday?” 

“Well, yes! But it’s also the day when we first met Lotor, Narti, and Zethrid a full decaphoeb ago!” The notebook nearly fell off the bed when Ezor bounced and Acxa had to scramble to grab it.

“I think you’re forgetting about Kova.” Acxa said dryly as she placed the notebook on her lap.

“Kova is a given, isn’t she? Wherever Narti is, there goes Kova.” Ezor grabbed at the notebook, pouting when Acxa kept it out of her reach. “It’s pretty creepy -hyah! - if it also weren’t so adorable.” Ezor used her long legs to kick at Acxa’s hands, reaching forward to bend her body in half to tug at the notebook out of Acxa’s loosened grip. 

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

 

* * *

 

 Acxa had known Ezor for nearly all her life. They had both grown up in the same small village on some backwater planet far from the center of the Galra Empire. 

(It had been so backwater, that no one had said anything when several less distinguished inhabitants went missing for _science_ research by a Galra scientist. No one except for Acxa when Ezor didn’t show at their hideout behind the shed of Old Man Jenkin’s house.)

Against her better judgement, Acxa had helped Ezor plan and execute several of her tricks throughout the decaphoebs. Including one against the mayor of their home village that involved several live vulture monkeys bribed with dead chickens and six dozen eggs splattered on the inside of her mansion to make the floors slippery and nearly impossible to clean. Acxa was most definitely not pleased with her participation in the plot - that was a lie, it was one of her most proudest moments - and she was very skeptical about this plan Ezor had dragged her into.

“This seems like a bad idea.” Acxa eyed the boxes Ezor had dragged into a corner of the communal room. The residents of the ship would wake up soon, and Ezor wanted her trap set before then.

“You say that about all my plans at first,” Ezor rolled her eyes, “But then you end up loving them. Here, open this box carefully. These guys tend to float if you don’t pay attention.” 

“What?” Acxa opened the box closest to her and blinked at the amount of fuzzy colored balls that cooed. “Ezor, what are these?”

“No idea! I found them on my to the planet for these and thought they would be adorable!” Ezor pulled out handfuls of flowers from her box and sprayed them with sticky mist from a bottle. “You fuzzballs are the cutest, yes you are!” Acxa poked one on the head. They were really soft. If nothing else, Zethrid would love them for that fact alone.

“Perfect!” Ezor said a few dobashes later, all of the flowers placed on a tarp she had lain out on the floor. “Hey little guys, you don’t mind hiding out with the flowers until the others show up, do you?” 

Th fuzzy… caterpillars, for a lack of better word to describe them, chirped at Ezor and floated out of the box and on top of the flowers. Some of them burrowed their heads into the petals and the others just hovered an inch above the flora, staring intently at Acxa and Ezor. 

“Acxa, can you grab that half of the tarp? We need to hook it up to the ceiling.” 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Acxa asked as they turned on the jet packs in their armor to fly to the ceiling, carefully holding onto the tarp as to not spill anything off. 

“Of course!” Up in the ceiling, Ezor had installed hooks the night before, using them now to anchor the tarp and keep it steady. “Now, we don’t have a lot of time, they should be waking up soon. You know what to do.” 

Acxa sighed. “Aye-aye, captain.” 

“It’s General!” Ezor called as Acxa turned off the jetpack to drop to the ground. 

“Of course, of -” Voices echoed through the door that lead to the main center of the ship. “- one is on this ship sneaking around. It must be one of the Witch’s spies that she keeps sending.” Acxa could hear Prince Lotor punch in the keypad to open the door. 

“They’re here!” Acxa whispered loudly to Ezor. 

“Quick, hide! We need to surprise them!” Ezor landed gently on the tarp, careful not to damage any of the flower and camouflaged herself, her skin blending in with the color of the fabric. Acxa ducked into the kitchen, grabbing the tray she and Ezor had finished using on before setting up the room.

“Sir, it may just be Acxa and Ezor.” Acxa heard Zethrid say.

“They aren’t answering their coms, Zethrid.” Lotor said stiffly, his voice getting louder. “They wouldn’t be so irresponsible as to forget them, especially at the same time.” 

“But sir!”

“Whoever is lurking in here, I suggest you come out now. I already know you are aboard, no need to drag this out for everyone.”

“Surprise!” Ezor shouted and then Acxa heard the sound of a laser gun firing and yelling. She ran out of the kitchen, tray in her hands to use as a weapon, and stopped at the sight of thousands of flowers and space furry balls falling from the ceiling and sticking to the shocked faces of Lotor and Zethrid, both who had their weapons out. Narti stood a little ways off, holding Ezor in her arms who was trying to stick a flower to Narti’s armor,

“Acxa? Ezor? What’s going on?” Acxa had never heard Lotor sound so confused in the time she had known him, and she had never seen him look so ridiculous covered in flowers with dozens of space caterpillars floating by his head. She had been right about Zethrid loving them too; the taller General was already poking them with glee. 

“It’s a surprise thank you prank!” Ezor grinned happily as she wedged flowers in the gaps in Narti’s shoulder guards, Kova flicking a space caterpillar with her tail as it got too close for the feline’s liking.

“A surprise thank you prank?” 

“Yup!”

“It’s to celebrate that we’ve been with you for exactly a decaphoeb.” Acxa explained, setting down the tray on one of the tables. “Ezor wanted to add in that special flair with the flowers but I thought breakfast would be more than enough.” 

On the tray lay flatcakes, made freshly in the dead of the night and piled high with berries, which Acxa and Ezor knew where a favorite among all the generals. Fresh berries were impossible to come by while stuck in space, unless they made special runs to occupied planets like Ezor had done. Lotor’s eyes widened and Zethrid ran forward to hug Acxa. 

“This is amazing!” Zethrid -who was a huge fan of flatcakes in general - looked over to Ezor. “I apologize for ruining the surprise by shooting at you.” 

“I counted on you opening fire,” Ezor laughed, “sure a few flowers got vaporized, but it was so much easier to take everything down this way. And I got a hug from Narti!” She jumped out of Narti’s arms at Kova’s meow.

“I must apologize as well.” Lotor seemed to have collected himself, any trace of confusion on his face had been replaced by his signature smile. “This is a wonderful surprise, but I do not believe a celebration is necessary. We were just -”

“In the neighborhood, yes, yes.” Ezor interjected, marching up to Lotor and putting her hands on her hips. “But even if you don’t think it’s important, _I_ do. Today was the day you made me and Acxa, _somebodies_ , Lotor! Sure you helped Acxa rescue me from that experimentation facility, but even more than that, you made us Generals! We aren’t nobodies any longer that can go missing for weeks at a time without anyone reporting it; if I go missing, you or Zethrid or Narti, and of course Acxa wouldn’t hesitate to come find me. It’s the ultimate protection against other Galra, and you _gave_ that to me.”

There was a long silence as everyone just stared at one another; Acxa disliked silence. “Flatcakes, anyone?” she finally said, and just like that, any tension in the room was dispersed.  

“That sounds wonderful,” Lotor strode over to the table, smiling at Ezor and Acxa. “Let’s enjoy breakfast, and today we can all walk around with flowers glued to our skins and hair. Tomorrow, we can worry about our plans, and return these poor creatures back where you found them, Ezor.” 

Acxa grinned as she sat down with the rest of her team, right next to Ezor. She was right; Lotor had given them the best protection from the other Galra by promoting them to his personal Generals. But he had also given them something better: a place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of backstory: On Ezor's wiki page, it mentions how her cloaking ability is basically the same as the cloaking with the green lion. So, my brain went straight to experimentation and how that might tie in with Ezor feeling Lotor can no longer protect them if they don't have their statuses.


End file.
